New Life
by Raynewolfe
Summary: Changes are on the way for JJ Adams and Drake Parker but can they both survive. Read to find out. Drake/JJ
1. Chapter 1

Raynewolfe: Hey everybody. A lot of you readers may have already read this story on here by Yaoinut. Well I am Yaoinut and unfortunatly three years ago after my grandmother died a lot of stuffed changed in my life and I no longer have access to my other account but I'm back and hope to get back into writing my stories again. Thank you all for being paitent with me and it's good to be back.

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE, I wish I did but I don't.

Jemmy J. Adams, better known as JJ, was standing on the roof of NYPD 27th precinct building. Today was a very sad day for him. It was the anniversary of the day Dee broke up with him back in the academy. He loved Dee so much back then, and yet he made the biggest mistake of his life. He cheated on him and got caught. It broke his heart that Dee didn't forgive him but he understood that what he did was unforgivable. The memories of that day kept flooding back to him.

Flashback

Dee whistled as he walked up stair towards JJ's apartment with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine in his hand. It was their two-year anniversary as a couple. He was so happy. He loved JJ with all his heart. Once he reached the floor JJ lived on he walked down the hall till he reached his apartment. He took out his key that JJ had given him to the apartment for his birthday and unlocked the door. He opened the door and walked in.

"Happy-" Dee stopped mid-sentence and stared at the sight before him. There was JJ lying on his couch without his shirt on making out with another guy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could JJ do this to him? He dropped the bottle of wine and the sound of it crashing on the floor caused the young men on the couch to stop what they were doing and look up to see Dee standing there eyes wide. JJ could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Dee…" He got up and took a step towards him. Dee stepped back and shook his head.

"How could you?" His voice was laced with the sound of a broken heart. JJ took another step toward him. Dee refused to let his tears fall.

"Dee please…let me explain."

Dee took another step back and his eyes narrowed as he stared at JJ. "No! How could you do this to me! I trusted you! I loved you! I thought you loved me too! How…?" JJ started to get tears in his eyes. The words Dee said hurt. He loved Dee with all his heart. He tried again to speak.

"Dee I'm sor-" Dee stopped him.

"Save it JJ! I don't need your lame excuses! It's over!" JJ's eyes widen and the tears started pouring down his cheeks. Dee looked over at the other guy that was sitting on the couch half naked and shot him a death glare then turned back to JJ still refusing to cry in front of the two.

"Have fun with your little boyfriend!" With that he ran out of the apartment finally letting the tears fall. JJ fell on his knees, buried his face in his hands and cried loudly.

End Flashback

JJ sighed deeply to himself. He looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. He looked back down at the dirty streets of New York. He closed his eyes for a sec when he heard a voice "What are you doing up here?" He opened his eyes and looked to his left to see Dee standing beside him. He turned his head away and answered "Just thinking."

"About the day I broke up with you?"

JJ let out a small gasp. "Yeah." They were silent for a while then finally Dee spoke.

"Why did you do it?" JJ looked at him a little confused. "Do what?"

"Why did you cheat on me?" Dee looked at him with a stern look on his face. JJ cast his eyes down to the ground and sighed.

"I don't know Dee. You were getting so caught in studies and I hardly saw you anymore. I was lonely. I needed to be touched but you weren't there. You were too busy studying and I wasn't thinking." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Dee sighed and looked out to the noisy city of New York.

A small breeze began to play with strands of Dee and JJ's hair. The air around them grew muggy. Thunder was heard in the distance. Neither one of them spoke. Dee pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. He opened it and took a cigarette and put the box back in his pocket and pulled out a light. He put his free hand over his cigarette and lit it. He put the lighter out of his pocket. He took a long drag off his cigarette then flicked his ashes over the roof to the busy streets.

"You know I really loved you back then." This statement made JJ gasp a little. He wasn't expecting to hear that. He knew it was true. "I know Dee. I loved you too. I'm really sorry for hurting you back then."

Dee sighed. He took another drag off his cigarette and turned to JJ. "I'm sorry too JJ. I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just with everything that happened to my dad and my friend, becoming a cop was really important to me."

"I understand Dee." JJ looked up at him and smiled. "Your dad would be very proud of you." Dee was a little surprised by this statement but he smiled.

"Thank JJ. Let's put this whole thing behind us and move on. I really want to be friends with you JJ. What do you say? Deal?" Dee held out his hand. JJ just stared at him for a minute then smiled.

"Deal." He took Dee's hand in his and the two shook on it. Dee smiled. He let go and took one last drag off his cancer stick then dropped it on the ground and smashed it under his foot. "Good. Besides there is someone else here that has been eyeing you." JJ brow furrowed as he looked at Dee with a curious expression. "Really? Who?"

Dee chuckled. "Someone right under your nose." At that moment the roof door opened and Drake appeared. "JJ. I have been looking everywhere for you." He walked over to the two detectives. "Hey Dee."

"Hey."

"What did you want Drake?" JJ asked.

"It's lunch time and…I wanted to see if… you wanted to go get something to eat with me at this new diner that just opened up." Drake asked a little nervous. Drake couldn't be the one eyeing him could it? "Sure Drake."

"Great. I meet you down stairs in five. Oh and Dee, Ryo's lookin' for you."

"Thanks Drake." Drake left Dee smiling and JJ with a surprised expression on his face, mouth agape. He turned to Dee who in turn winked and nodded. "Drake?" JJ asked shocked.

"Yup." JJ's mouth opened even wider, if possible. "But I thought he was straight."

"That's what he wants people to think. Have you seriously been that obsessed with me that you failed to notice the way he looks at you?

"Yes." JJ answered in a tiny voice, almost inaudible. Dee sighed to himself. "You're hopeless. Let's get out of here. Ryo's probably bitching about where the hell I am and you need to go meet Drake downstairs."

"Yeah let's go." The two left the roof and once they got downstairs they went separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE no matter how much I would like to.

It had just begun to rain when Drake and JJ walked into the diner. They looked around and smiled. It was a nice little place with a quaint atmosphere. They sat at a table near a window. A waiter came up and placed a menu in front both of them. "Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Derek and I will be you waiter. What can I start you off with to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke." Drake said.

"I'll take a Sprite." JJ told him. Derek wrote it down.

"Ok that's one diet coke and one sprite. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." Drake nodded and Derek left. JJ looked around him at the people chattering on with one another while eating their lunch. He felt this was a nice homey place. He looked at Drake who was staring at the rain.

Drake was a rather handsome guy in his own way. Could what Dee said be true? Could Drake actually like him like that? More importantly how did he feel about Drake? He liked him. Drake was a good partner in the field and a great friend. He was a caring man who always had his friend's backs. Maybe their friendship could turn into love. Drake felt JJ's eyes on him and turn to meet his gaze. "Something wrong JJ?"

JJ was shaken from his thoughts. "Huh? …Oh no. I'm fine" He picked up his menu and began to read it trying to draw attention away from the huge blush on his face. It didn't work. Drake saw but decided not to say anything. He smiled and opened up his menu. Derek came back with their drinks and placed them on the table along with two straws. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

JJ ordered himself a hamburger while Drake got some chicken (A.N./I had no idea what to put so I just put hamburger and chicken since it was the first thing that popped into my head). Derek waiter jotted down their orders and left the table taking the menus with him.

JJ sighed to himself and looked out the window to watch the rain. It was starting to let up. Drake sat fidgeting a little wondering what to say to JJ. 'What do I say to him? Should I just come out and tell him how I feel? What if he hates me? He has chased after Dee for so long what if he doesn't want a relationship?' Drake sighed. JJ turned his attention away from the rain and looked at Drake. "You alright?"

"Hm…Yeah. Um…Dee told me about what happened between you two when y'all where in the academy." Drake suddenly felt stupid for bringing that up. 'Why did you say that you idiot? Why, why, why? Now he is going to be upset with you!'

"He did huh?" JJ didn't seem upset, which surprised Drake a little.

"Yeah. He said that you cheated on him."

"I did."

"Why?" JJ sighed and stared at the table surface. Drake again regretted talking. Obviously it pained JJ to think about what happened. "You don't have to tell me. I know it's none of my business. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." Drake mentally smacked himself.

"It's ok Drake. I never completely got over him until earlier when I was talking with him. Dee was hardly around anymore at the time. He got so caught up in studying that I got lonely. I was just young and stupid and I had a really big sexual desire."

Drake stared at the figure across from him. He had never that of JJ as fragile but at that moment he looked like he was. JJ was a pretty tough guy and could put up a good fight when needed but now he looked defenseless. Drake searched for the right words and when he found them he took JJ's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It will be ok buddy. You'll find the right person someday. Who knows they could be right under your nose."

JJ looked up at him and felt his face get a little hot as a small blush snuck up on his face. He gave Drake a small smile remember what Dee had told him earlier. Maybe thing could work out with Drake. "Thanks Drake."

Drake smiled at him and released his hand. "No prob." Derek at that moment chose to return with their food. "Here you are gentlemen. One hamburger with onion rings and one plate of chicken. Enjoy."

They thanked him and he went off to attend to some other customer. They ate their lunch talking about work and making jokes about some of their coworkers. They finished their meal on a happy note. Drake paid for the food and gave Derek a tip and the two left.

"That was pretty good." JJ commented as the two got in car.

"Yeah. We'll have to come back again." Drake started the car and they took off heading back to the precinct.

"Thanks for lunch Drake."

"No prob JJ. Anytime." They drove in silence for a time until Drake spoke.

"Say JJ?"

"Yeah Drake?" Drake searched his mind for the rights words.

"What do you think about me?"

JJ cocked a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Drake sighed. "I mean what do you see when you look at me?" JJ thought about this for a moment. What did he see when he looked at Drake? He didn't really know. Drake was a good man. JJ just continued to stare at him till Drake snapped him out of his thoughts.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just…what I see in you is a kind man and a great friend. I see someone looking for someone whom he can love and be happy with, someone he can trust, and someone who won't break his heart." Drake sighed and a small grin played on his face.

"I am really that obvious?" It was more of a statement than a question. JJ chuckled a little. "No. Not really. I just know you."

"Well what would you see if you didn't know me?"

"A tall handsome man who looks kind and genuine." Drake smiled at that. He sighed and his smiled faded. He thought to himself for a minute before asking one final question. "Do you think I will ever find the right person?"

JJ studied him for a minute then smiled. "Yes I do. Believe me. You will find him/her." Drake grinned. "Thanks JJ."

"No prob." The rest of the drive to the precinct was silent. Once there the two filed out of the car and started to head in. JJ kept getting the feeling he was being wash. They reached the door to precinct when all of a sudden two gunshots were heard and people started screaming and running all over the place. "What the Hell?" Drake pulled out his gun and turned around in a flash looking for where the shot came from but couldn't see anything. He turned to his partner who just stood there staring at the door. He cocked a brow and stepped toward JJ. "JJ you alright?" JJ turned to Drake with a sick look on his face. "Drake…" JJ fainted.

"JJ!" Drake caught him before he hit the ground. He had one hand behind his back on with his other he was brushing strands of hair from JJ's face. "JJ? JJ please wake up!" Drake suddenly felt something wet and slimy on his hand. He put his free hand behind JJ's back and removed his other one to look at it. There was blood all over his hand "Oh My God!" JJ had been shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake.

"blah" speaking

'blah 'thinking

Drake sat in the waiting room or the hospital with his head in his hands. 'Why him?' God please let him be ok. I swear if I find the guy that shot him I will kill him.' He sighed and closed his eyes. He had been there for over an hour waiting to hear how JJ was. JJ was rushed into surgery as soon as they got there was still in surgery. Drake's heart was pounding. He couldn't bear to lose JJ now. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at clock. It was 6:30 p.m. 'What is taking them so long?'

He looked around at all the nurses and doctors going in and out of patience's rooms. Patience were signing out or being rushed in. Families' were in the waiting room waiting to hear how their loved one was. Drake sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He must fallen asleep cause when he opened his eyes again Dee and Ryo were sitting beside him and the clock read 7:15 p.m. "When did you guys get here," he asked yawning and stretching.

"About 15 minutes ago." Dee answered.

"Oh"

"Have you heard anything about JJ?" Ryo asked. Drake shook his head no. Drake cast his eyes to the ground. Dee and Ryo looked at each other with concern before turning back to their friend. Dee put his hand on Drake's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Drake looked up at him.

"Don't worry buddy. JJ is a strong person. He'll be ok." Dee comforted. Ryo nodded his head in agreement. Drake let a small smile grace his lips. "Thanks guys." They both smiled back.

"No problem Drake. JJ will get through this. We all will." Ryo said. Drake nodded and the three men waited watching all the activity taking place before them. 15 minutes later finally a doctor came toward them in green scrubs, taking off his gloves and mask. "Are you three here for Mr. Adams?" The three stood up with worry in their eyes.

"How is he?" Drake asked. The doctor gestured for them to sit down and they did.

"Mr. Adams is a very lucky man. The surgery went well. We managed to remove the bullet without damaging and tissue. Mr. Adams is in recovery right now. He is unconscious but we suspect that he should wake up soon. He does have a couple of broken ribs but nothing life threatening. The bullet nearly hit his spine but luckily for him it didn't. We believe he will make a full recovery and if everything goes well he will be able to go home either next week or the week after."

Dee, Ryo, and Drake all sighed in relief. JJ was going to be ok. "May we see him?" Dee asked.

"Only one of you for now and not for too long. He needs rest." One of the nurses came over the intercom.

"Dr. Curtis you're needed in emergency surgery."

"That's me." He waved for a nurse to over to them. "This is nurse Vee. She will show you to his room. Have a good day gentlemen." And with that Dr. Curtis was off to see another patient. Nurse Vee waited for the three men to decide who was going to see JJ.

The three looked at each other. "You should go in Drake." Ryo said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry we'll see him later. Besides we have to get back to the precinct anyway and start looking for the bastard that shot JJ." Dee told him. Drake smiled.

"Thanks guys." He turned to the nurse. "I'm going." He told her.

"Right this way sir." He followed the nurse to JJ's room as the other two officers headed back to the precinct.

JJ's room was on the second floor of the hospital. They rode the elevator up to the second floor and Vee led Drake down the hall to JJ's room. "Here you are Mr. Parker. Don't stay too long." Drake nodded and thanked her. She smiled and walked off.

Drake stood in front of the door for a few minutes gathering his thoughts together. Finally he took a deep breath and entered the room. The room was a pale white and Drake saw JJ lying in the middle of the room. He had an IV in his arm and was hooked up to a few machines that were beeping annoyingly.

He walked over and sat in a chair that was placed beside JJ's bed. JJ looked so pale and helpless lying there. Drake took JJ's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze while watching the slow rise and fall of JJ's chest.

"JJ, I was so scared that I lost you. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I did. I promise you I will find the guy that did this and make him pay." Drake brushed a few strands of hair out of JJ's face and fell silent for a while. He just sat there rubbing his thumb on the back of JJ's hand. About half an hour later nurse Vee walked into the room. "I'm sorry Mr. Parker but I'm afraid you will have to leave now." Drake nodded his head.

"Ok. I will be out in a minute." He answered without turning to look at her. She gave her approval and walked out.

"JJ I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow after work. I promise." Drake told his unconscious friend. He stood and stared at JJ's lifeless form for a moment. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on JJ's lips. He pulled away a second later and said the three words he had been dying to tell JJ for a while. "I Love You."

Vee came back in. "Mr. Parker you must leave now."

"I'm coming." Vee waited for him.

"Bye JJ." Drake placed a small kiss on his forehead and followed Vee out of the room. While he rode the elevator down to the first floor his cell phone rang. He unclipped it from his belt and flipped it open to see that it was the precinct calling him. "Detective Parker."

"Drake." It was Dee.

"What's up Dee?"

"You better get over here quick. We found something you have got to see."

"I'm on my way." Drake closed his phone as the elevator doors opened. He ran out and down the hall, while the nurses were yelling to stop running, and out of the building to his car.

(At the precinct)

Drake rushed down the hall toward the office he shared with JJ. He opened the door to see Dee and Ryo standing behind JJ's desk with wide eyes. Why they were going through his desk he had no idea. Dee was holding a piece of paper and the two were staring at it. "What's wrong guys?"

Dee looked at him for minute the back to the paper. "Drake you better look at this." He looked back at Drake and held the paper out to him. Drake looked at him curiosity and concern on his face.

"What is it?"

"Read it." Ryo told him. Drake took the paper from Dee and read it. His eyes became huge. "Oh My God."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake and I never will.

"Tick Tock

The time has come

You will suffer

Like I have done"

"Tick Tock

Ready or Not

The game has started

And YOU will parish."

(A.N/: I'm no good with making threats so it took me a while to come up with and I know it sucks and I'm sorry.)

Drake just couldn't get that out of his head. Why was someone after JJ? What did he do to make this person angry with him? Now JJ was lying in a hospital bed for at least another week or more. Drake started to rub his temples to calm the headache he was getting.

It was the end of his shift and he hadn't found out anything about JJ's shooter. He sighed. Suddenly his office door opened and Dee and Ryo walked in the room. "Find anything?" Dee asked.

"Nothing and its pissing me off."

"Drake why don't you go home and get some rest. You can continue in the morning. We'll keep looking into it since we don't get off till later and we will let you know if we find anything." Ryo suggested.

Drake nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks. Sounds like a good idea to me." Drake got up and started to gather his things together with the help of Dee and Ryo. "Are you going to visit JJ tomorrow?" Dee asked him while Drake was putting his coat on.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see him in the afternoon before I go home. What about you guys?"

"We'll visit him in the morning since we have the afternoon shift." Ryo told him.

"Ok well I'll see you two tomorrow." Drake said heading toward the door. He opened the door but before he could set foot out of the room he heard Dee's voice call to him. "Drake."

"Yeah?" Drake asked without even looking at the other two in the room.

"Don't worry man. We'll get the bastard that did this and bring him to justice. Promise." Drake looked over his shoulder and smiled at them "Thanks." He left. Ryo and Dee left soon after heading toward their own office when they heard a voice call their names. "Laytner, Maclean." They turned around to see Berkley Rose coming towards them.

"What is it Rose?" Dee asked in a slightly abrasive tone. Ryo elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a stern look before giving his attention to Rose. "Yes commissioner?"

"I want to speak with you two in my office for a moment please. Now." Ryo and Dee looked at each other with confusion evident on their faces and followed Berkley.

(At Drake's Apartment Complex)

Drake walked in to his dark apartment and shut the door with a soft bang. He flipped the light switch and as soon as he did that, a white furry figure, with small patches of light brown fur, rushed over to him and attacked his legs. He smiled, squatted down, and patted the small figures head. "Hey Tiny," he greeted in a tired voice. The little puppy yipped, happy to see his master home.

Drake took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. "You hungry boy?" He asked the pup. Tiny barked and wagged his tail to signal he was indeed hungry. Drake went into the kitchen and Tiny followed him. He went into the cabinet under the kitchen sink and pulled out a bag of Puppy Chow. He filled Tiny's bowl on the floor and put the bag back in its proper place. He sat and watched as Tiny chowed down on his Puppy Chow (A.N:/That was a really bad pun). A small smile graced his lips as he thought about the day he got Tiny.

(Flashback)

It was the evening of December 2, 2006 and Drake Parker had just arrived home. Today was his 35th birthday and the guys at work had thrown a little party for him. It was great and the guys had given him some pretty good gifts. Ryo had got him a new watch since his never worked, Dee gave him some money that he owed him from a bet he lost, Ted got him The Fast and The Furious on DVD, and Marty got him a card since he didn't know what Drake liked.

Drake slipped off his coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. He went about his business gathering some clean clothes and taking a shower. When he was done he emerged from the bathroom in black pajama pants and no shirt. It was only 8:00 p.m., so he decided to watch the DVD Ted gave him. He went into the living room, turned on the TV, and popped the DVD into the DVD player. He was about to go into the kitchen to get a drink when he heard a knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be." He said out loud. He head over to the door and opened it to see JJ standing on the other side with a medium size box with holes in his hand. JJ was a little surprised to see Drake without a shirt on. 'Wow. Drake looks good without a shirt, even sexier than Dee. Wait. Where the HELL did THAT come from?' He cleared the thoughts from his head and greeted Drake. "Hey Drake." JJ greeted with that smile Drake loved so much. Drake smiled back at him.

"Hey JJ. Come on in." He stepped aside to allow JJ to enter. JJ nodded his head and walked in.

"What's with the box?" Drake asked while shutting the door. JJ set the box on the coffee table. "It's your birthday present. I couldn't bring it to work so I thought I would stop by and give it to you." Drake walked over to him and stared at the box for a minute. "What's in it?" He asked.

"Well you have to open it to find out silly." JJ snickered. Drake hesitated but opened the box to reveal a sleeping little white puppy with small patches of light brown fur. Drake smiled a little and looked at JJ. "A puppy?"

JJ shrugged. "Well you see my dog had pups and I had already found good homes for his brothers and sisters. I figured since you lived here alone you get lonely sometimes and I thought this way you would always have someone there to greet you when you get home and someone spend time with."

"Thanks JJ. He is cute." Drake lifted the sleeping pup out of the box, which woke him up, and held him. He moved to sit on the couch with JJ sitting right beside him. "I hope you don't mind but I named him Tiny. He was the runt in the bunch. You can change the name if you want." JJ explained.

"No. I think Tiny might be a good name for this guy. What kind dog is he? He looks like a mixed breed."

"He is. He's a cross between a Beagle and a Pekinese. His mom is a Beagle." The little puppy yawned and looked up at Drake with big brown eyes and Drake could almost swear he was smiling at him. He little puppy started to squirm in Drake's arms so he put him down and Tiny started exploring his new home while Drake and JJ watched. "How old is he?" Drake asked.

"Four months in January. He was born in September."

"Cool."

(End Flashback)

JJ ended up staying at Drake's house overnight. They watched The Fast and The Furious together and played with the puppy and all around had a good time. Drake started to lose his cool again. Just thinking about JJ made him remember that his friend was lying in a hospital because some lunatic was holding a grudge. He decided to cool off with a shower. He got up and left the kitchen heading into his bedroom down the hall. He gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom across the way. He set his clothes on the sink and turned the shower on warm. He stripped and got in.

Once he was done he put on a pair of black silk boxers and black pajama pants. He left bathroom with Tiny, who had been waiting at the door, following. He walked across the hall into his bedroom where he dumped the clothes he was wearing earlier into a basket by the door. It was almost 11:30 and he was tired. He climbed into bed to get some sleep but he didn't suspect he would get much. Tiny started whimpering. He wasn't yet old enough or big enough to jump up on the bed. Drake leaned over the edge of the bed and picked him up.

He placed Tiny down beside him and the puppy crawled under the covers and curled up ready to go to sleep. Drake sighed and laid on his back thinking about JJ. The doctor said he should make a full recovery but something kept bothering him. He had been standing somewhat behind JJ when he was shot. Why didn't he get shot also? That thought kept running through his head as his eyes started to feel heavy. He let out a small sigh as sleep claimed.

(Dream)

It was pitch dark and eerily silent. The only light to be seen was shining on Drake. He looked all around him but couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" He called out but all he could hear was echo. He tried again. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Still nothing. Suddenly he heard a faint noise. It sounded a lot like crying. He looked around but couldn't see anything and but darkness. The sound was starting to become louder.

"Hello?" He asked. He turned around to see a light shining over two figures in the distance. It looked like one was lying dead covered in his own blood while the other one was holding the limp figure in his arms crying and pleading but he couldn't quite make out who they were. He tried to move closer but as soon as he took a step toward them they moved back. He tried again but again they moved away. He started to run towards them but they just kept moving away. "WAIT!" He called to them but he just couldn't get close to them. Suddenly he tripped and the figures disappeared. He moved to get up but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his back like he had been stabbed.

"AAHH!" Drake woke with a scream. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring down his body. He looked around him in a frantic search to find he was in his bedroom. Tiny woke and poked his head out from underneath the covers. He gained control of his breathing and laid back on the bed. 'What the heck was that?' He thought to himself. He had never had a dream like that before. He laid there thinking, afraid to go to sleep again. He felt movement on the bed and turned to see the little puppy moving closer to him. He smiled and patted the pup's head. "It's ok Tiny. Go back to sleep." He petted the pup's head till he laid his head down and fell asleep.

He lay there staring at the ceiling afraid to go back to sleep. Why did he have that dream? Was some kind of message? He sighed and tossed the covers off him. He decided to go watch a little TV to calm himself down. He checked his clock on the bedside table and it read 1:00 in the morning. He got up and left the bedroom heading into the kitchen. He went into the refrigerator. He got himself a bottle of water and closed the fridge door heading into the living room. He grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channel trying to find something good on that would clear his head.

He finally settled on watching Meerkat Manor on Animal Planet. It was stupid but also kinda cute. After a few hours of watching TV Drake started to feel tired so he decide to try to get some sleep. It was 5:00 in the morning and he had to be at work at 9:00. He went into the bedroom and crawled into bed. After making sure his alarm was set he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE no matter how bad I wish I did, I don't. I do own Dr. Curtis and Nurse Vee.

Read and Review

Drake woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over in bed. He cracked open one eye and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 9:30 a.m. He sighed and sat up. "Stupid phone." He complained. He got up and walked into the kitchen where the phone was hanging on the wall and grabbed it. "Detective Parker," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Mr. Parker this is Dr. Curtis at the hospital and I'm afraid your partner Mr. Adams is suffering from a severe infection and a very high fever. We are moving him into ICU and giving him some antibiotics and to help cure the infection."

Drake's eyes widen at the news. He was now wide awake and on full alert. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Right now we are not entirely sure. We have to wait and see if his body rejects the antibiotics we gave him. If his body accepts the antibiotics than he should be fine, but if it doesn't, and the infection spread throughout his body, then there might be little hope of saving him," Dr. Curtis explained.

Drake nearly dropped the phone when he heard that. Could JJ really die? Could he really lose him? 'No! JJ's stronger than that. He is stronger than any infection. He will pull through. I know he will,' Drake told himself. Drake didn't say anything for a long time until Dr. Curtis broke him from his trance. "Mr. Parker are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I-I'm here. Um…h-how long will it take to see if his body rejects the antibiotics?"

"We'll know in a couple of hours or at the latest tomorrow morning. Mr. Parker, I want to let you know that we are going to do everything we can to save your partner."

"Thank You."

"Mr. Parker, I want to ask you, does Mr. Adams have any family that I need to contact or anything?"

Drake thought about that for a moment. The only person he could think of contacting was JJ's older brother Jonathan. He was the only person JJ was still close to in his family. His father was mad at him for becoming a cop instead following his footsteps and becoming the owner of Adams' Car City. Both of his parents were disgusted by the fact that he was gay. JJ had told him a little about his past. Drake remembered a lot of what he said.

When JJ was around 15, his parents had caught him and his boyfriend at the time, Darnell, in his room in bed together. His mother broke down crying that her son was a gay whore and his father blew a gasket. JJ's father attacked Darnell, broke his arm, and literally threw him out of the house. He nearly beat JJ to a pulp before throwing him out of the house saying that if he ever came back he would get worse.

JJ was so riled up he didn't know what to do. He went to the park to calm down. He knew he couldn't go back to his house so he went over to check to see if Darnell was ok but Darnell's parents wouldn't let him anywhere near Darnell. JJ decided to go to his brother Jonathan's. After explaining what happed Jonathan welcomed him with open arms. He didn't care that JJ was gay. To him, JJ was still JJ no matter whom he loved and that would never change. Jonathan went to his parents' house next day while JJ was in bed and had a long talk with them.

Jonathan ended up getting custody of JJ and JJ lived with him until he was 18. Darnell's parents moved him to Oregon and JJ never saw him again. Jonathon helped JJ pay for the police academy after he graduated. JJ moved out of his brother's house after he graduated from the police academy to move to Los Angles to work for the LAPD but he kept in contact with him through letters.

Eventually JJ got so caught up in his work that he didn't write as often. Then he lost total contact with his brother even when he moved back to New York to work for the NYPD. His brother had move to either a different part of the city or near the city but he didn't know where.

"Mr. Parker?" Drake snapped out of his daze.

"The only family he really has is his brother Jonathon Adams. I'm not sure how to get a hold of him though or where he even lives. I know he is somewhere in the city but I'm not sure where. I'll see if I can find him in the phone book and give him a call." Drake answered.

"Ok. We will keep you updated on your partner's status. Is there an alternate number I can reach you at?"

"Yes. Let me give you my cell phone number. It's 549-1159." The doctor took out a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"Thanks Mr. Parker. We'll keep posted. Bye." Drake heard a dial tone on the other end. He hung up his phone and just stood there in a daze. 'JJ is strong. He will pull through this. God please let him pull through. JJ please don't leave me,' he thought to himself. He looked up at the clock above the refrigerator. It was now 10:00 a.m. He had to be at work in an hour. He thought about calling in sick but decided not to. Besides he needed to find this bastard and bring him to justice. He decided to see if he could find Jonathon's number in the phone book.

He went into the living room and pulled the phone book out from underneath the phone in there. He flipped it opened it open to the A's and searched. He found five people named Jonathon Adams. He didn't know which one was which so he wrote down all five numbers and put the book up. He would call all five numbers when he got to work. He went into his bedroom and picked out some clean clothes then went to take a shower. When he was done he threw his pajamas on the bed, got dressed and left his apartment heading for work.

Little did Drake know that through the entire phone conversation someone was watching him and listening in on him. The mysterious stranger snickered to himself as he heard about JJ's condition. "Oh yes Drake Parker you will lose that which is most dear to your heart. I will make sure of that and make sure that you think it's all your fault and that you killed him." The stranger chuckled and disappeared in the wind.

Drake arrived at work surprisingly early, which caused a few heads to turn. He ran into Dee and Ryo on his way to his office. "Drake? Dang man you're here 30 minutes early. What happened? Did you fall out of bed and hit your head?" Dee joked. When Drake didn't answer Ryo noted the solemn look on his face.

"Is something wrong Drake?" Ryo asked concerned.

"I got a call from Dr. Curtis about JJ and it wasn't good." Drake answered.

Ryo and Dee looked at each other with concern written faces then back at Drake. "Do you want to talk about it in your office?" Dee asked. Drake nodded his head slowly and the three went down the hall and into Drake's office. Once they were all inside Drake sat at his desk, Dee sat on top off JJ's desk, and Ryo shut the door behind them, went over and stood next to Dee, and was the first one to speak. "Is JJ going to be alright?"

"Dr. Curtis wasn't sure. JJ got a major infection and started running a very high fever. They said that if JJ's body rejects the antibiotics they gave him the infection will spread and kill him. He said it would take a couple of hours or at the latest tomorrow morning to tell. He is going to call me back with an update."

Dee and Ryo looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure what to say in this situation. The room was silent for a minute. "Do you guys think that JJ's…" Drake started but couldn't bring himself to finish. There was no need. Dee got down on his knees in front of Drake.

"Drake, look at me." Drake complied. "JJ is going to be fine. He is one of the toughest people I know. He never gives up. I promise you, he will pull through."

"How can you be so sure?" Drake asked.

"Because he has someone to pull him through and help him. Someone he doesn't want to leave. Someone he loves."

Drake's face contorted into confusion. "Who? You?"

"No you idiot, you! He has you. He loves you."

"Really?" Drake asked.

"Well, he doesn't know it yet but he will come to find out." This got Drake to chuckle, which in turn caused Dee and Ryo to smile.

"Thanks Dee." Dee patted his back and nodded his head smiling. All three gentlemen sighed at the same time then Drake spoke. "Can you guys help me with something?"

"Sure Drake. What do you need?" Ryo asked.

"I need to find JJ's brother Jonathon."

"JJ has a brother?" Dee asked confused. Drake nodded his head yes.

"You didn't know that?" Dee shook his head no. "I thought you, of all people, would know. I thought he told you everything back in the academy?"

"Apparently not and what do you mean me of all people? Just because he had a huge crush on me doesn't mean he is going to tell me his life story. I'm surprised you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is obviously something about you that JJ trust. He doesn't go around telling people about his past unless he trust them."

"He didn't trust you?"

"I was a blabber mouth back in the academy. I'm not surprised he didn't tell me."

"You're a blabber mouth now Dee." Ryo commented causing Drake to laugh and Dee to glare at him.

"Shut up Ryo. I've come a long way since then and you know it. I've gotten better."

Ryo smiled at him "Yeah you have. I know that very well." The two shared a kind of intimate stare down until Drake couldn't take it anymore. "Guys! Can we get back to JJ's brother?"

The two looked at Drake, their moment gone. "Sorry." They said in unison. Drake rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Now I looked up Jonathon's number in the phone since I know he lives either in the city or near the city but I found five people with that name. I didn't know Jonathon's middle initial so I wrote down all five numbers. Could you two help me call some of these numbers and see if any of them are JJ's brother?"

"Sure Drake. Which ones do you want us to call?" Ryo asked.

"Thanks guys. Here you two can have these two number." Drake tore the paper in half so two number where on one half and three numbers were on the other. He had the two numbers to Ryo and Dee. The two headed off to their own office to call the numbers Drake gave them leaving Drake alone in his office. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Be strong JJ.' Drake thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed the first number on his list.

After about the fifth ring Drake was about to hang up when a woman answered the phone. "Adam's residence."

"Hello ma'am. I'm Detective Drake Parker from the NYPD 27th precinct. I was wondering if Jonathon Adams was home?" Drake asked in a professional tone.

"No he isn't Detective. He is at work right now. Is Jonathon in some sort of trouble?" The woman answered.

"No ma'am. He isn't in trouble. Are you his wife?"

"Yes sir I am."

"Would you happen to know if your husband has a younger brother named Jemmy?"

"No sir. He is an only child. What is this all about?"

"Nothing Mrs. Adams. I'm trying to find someone and apparently I have the wrong Jonathon Adams. Thank you for your help and I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good day ma'am."

"You too detective." And with that Drake hung up. "Okay well that one was a bust." Drake scratched out the first number before picking up the phone and dialing the second number on the list. After three rings, a man's voice came on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hello sir. I'm Detective Drake Parker with the NYPD 27th precinct. May I speak with a Jonathon Adam's please?"

"Speaking."

"Mr. Adams, would you happen to have a younger brother named Jemmy?"

"Yes I do detective. He's a cop. Why? Is he ok?"

"Mr. Adams…"

"Jonathon, please."

"Jonathon, Jemmy is my partner and I'm afraid he has been shot in the back. He is at the hospital and the doctors were able to remove the bullet without damaging his spinal cord but he is suffering from a severe infection and a very high fever right now that might kill him if his body rejects the antibiotics they gave him. I knew you were really the only family he had left."

Jonathon didn't say anything. He was trying to absorb the information he was just given. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Which hospital is he at?"

"He is at the police hospital on 42nd street. Jonathon the doctors are going to do all they can to save your brother."

"Thanks for informing me detective Parker. I'm going to let my boss at work know what is going on so I can come down there and see JJ."

"You're welcome Jonathon. Don't worry. Your brother is fighter and will pull through."

"Thanks. I have to go. I have to call my boss and talk to him. Bye detective."

"Goodbye Jonathon." There was a dial tone on the other end before Drake hung up the phone. Drake sighed. He scratched out the third number on the list when Ryo and Dee walked in. "We got nothing." Dee said.

"I found him."

"That's good news. What did he say?" Ryo asked.

"He sounded upset. He said he was going to talk to his boss about what was going on and come down here."

"Well that's great." Dee said smiling but Drake didn't look too enthusiastic. "What's wrong Drake?"

"I feel like I should call JJ's parents but I know they wouldn't give a shit. It just angers me that they don't care about their son just because he's gay. I just want to go over to their house and punch them for what they did to him. It shouldn't really matter who he loves he is still their son and they shouldn't have abandoned him. Thank God for his brother." Drake put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

Ryo went over and knelt in front of Drake's desk. "Drake." He looked up at Ryo when he heard his name. "Don't worry about JJ's parents. If they don't care then fine. That is their problem to deal with not yours. They are the ones who have to realize what they are doing is wrong. It's not up to you to show them. If never come to terms with it then, like I said, that is their problem. Trust me. Just let matter be ok."

Drake smiled. "Thanks."

"PARKER, MACLEAN, LAYTNER! I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!" The sound of the chief yelling could be heard all over the precinct.

"What did we do now?" Dee asked annoyed.

"I don't know but we better go find out what he wants." Ryo commented. Drake got up from his desk and left his office along with Ryo and Dee. The three walked down the heading for the chief's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE or any of its characters. I do own Dr. Curtis, Nurse Vee, and Jonathon Adams. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ryo knocked on the chief's door. "WHAT?" came the chief's voice from inside the office. Three detectives jumped and looked at each other before Ryo opened the door. "You wanted to see us sir?" Ryo asked poking his head in along with Dee and Drake.

"Yes, get in here." The chief said gruffly. Ryo opened the door fully and, after letting Dee and Drake enter, he shut the door behind them. The three men took a seat in front of their superior's desk. "The reason I have called you three in here is because of JJ's case. I have been debating with myself whether or not to take Parker here off the case and let you two handle it and I know the commissioner has already informed you of my decision," he said indicating Dee and Ryo.

The two detectives just nodded their heads. Drake got an angry look on his face and slammed his fist down onto the chief's desk. "Chief you can't do that! JJ is my partner! I have a right to help find the bastard who shot…"

"SILENCE PARKER!" The chief yelled. All three men winced at the chief's gruffness. "Now I will allow you to stay on the case provided that Laytner and Maclean make the actual arrest when you do find him. I don't want you going near the suspect for fear that you let your emotions get the better of you."

"What do you mean chief?" Drake asked confused.

"Everyone in the precinct knows you have feelings for Detective Adams. Well everyone that is except for Detective Adams. I don't want your emotions getting in the way and end up with you killing this guy. Now I know Laytner has had problems with that in the past but I trust Maclean to keep him under control, but I don't think he can handle both of you."

"Hey! What are you trying to say chief?" Dee was a little offended by that remark.

"I'm saying that you have anger control issues but as long as Maclean is around he'll keep you in line." Ryo chuckled at the pout on Dee's face. Dee mumbled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest sitting back in his chair. "Now get out of my office and Parker remember what I said." The three stood, saluted their chief, and left the office with Dee closing the door behind them.

Drake looked at his watch. 15 minutes had gone by and he sighed. It was 11:00 and the official time for him to be on the clock. The three walked down hall and entered Drake's office. Drake sat at his desk and looked at Dee and Ryo standing by the door. "Guys the chief's right. If I ever get my hands on the dickhead that shot JJ I will kill him. Please make sure that I don't end up a murderer."

Dee and Ryo looked at each other. Ryo walked over to Drake and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Drake. We promise we won't let you do anything crazy. Right Dee?" Ryo looked over his shoulder at Dee. Dee walked over to them. "Yeah buddy. Ryo's right. We won't let you do anything stupid. You can count on us."

Drake cracked a small. "Thanks guys. I know I can count on Ryo." He purposely left Dee out of that sentence and Dee noticed. "What about me?"

"Please. You can't even stop yourself from doing something stupid." Drake giggled.

"Hey I resent that. Name one time when I did something stupid."

"How about the time when you and Ryo went on vacation in England and that hotel manager tried to kill Ryo and then you tried to beat him to death." Dee folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. "He hurt my Ryo and that pissed me off."

"Or last year on Halloween when you tried to sneak up and jump on Ryo but you landed on top of the chief instead and your lips locked." Drake snickered. Ryo started laughing.

Dee gasped in surprise. He had been hoping Drake wouldn't bring that up again. That had been one of the most embarrassing nights of his life. "That's not fair. I didn't know the chief was there. I thought he had gone outside for a smoke and Ryo moved on me."

"You shouldn't have tried to jump me in the first place Dee." Ryo said laughing. Dee looked at Ryo with a hurt look on his face. "Et tu Ryo?"

"Or the time-"

"Ok ok. Dude I said name one time jeez. I get the point." Ryo and Drake laughed and Dee just sat there and pouted. Everyone loved to pick on him about stupid stuff in his past. Ryo watched Dee pout for a second then walked over and lightly kissed his cheek. "Feel better?" A small smile graced Dee's lips. "A little."

Drake watched the scene. He sighed and prayed that one day he would get the chance to tell JJ how he felt about him. He wanted to be with JJ but now he might not get the chance. 'No! Stop thinking that. He is going to be fine.' He mentally screamed at himself.

Drake yelped and jumped when his cell went off in his pocket. He forgot that he had put it on vibrate. Ryo and Dee looked at him strangely for a second and Drake chuckled sheepishly. He pulled his cell out of pocket. "Forgot I had it on vibrate. It surprised me." Dee and Ryo chuckled. Drake flipped it open his phone but didn't recognize the number. He answered anyway. "Detective Parker."

"How does it feel Detective to have someone close to you get hurt?" The voice on the other end sounded raspy and Drake could faintly hear cars in the background. "Who is this?" At the sound of Drake's stern voice and the look of confusion and anger on his face Ryo and Dee knew it had to be the shooter. Drake put the phone on loudspeaker so Ryo and Dee could here. "Oh you'll find out soon detective but first how is your friend Jemmy doing?"

"You son of bitch how the hell do you think he is doing? You shot him you bastard! You better count your blessings he isn't dead or I'll send you to your grave when I get a hold of you."

"Temper Temper Mr. Parker. I'm only putting you through the same torture you put me through." The three detectives could easily hear the venom in the perp's voice. Drake honestly had no idea what this guy was talking about. What did he mean? He looked at Dee and Ryo who both shrugged. Obviously Drake had done something in the past to hurt this guy and now he is seeking revenge but what. "What are you talking about?" Drake asked confused.

"Again you'll find that out soon enough Detective. In the mean time I would keep a close eye on my friends if I were you. Goodbye for now. I'll call you again soon. Oh and tell Detectives Maclean and Laytner who are listening in on this call not to bother with trying to trace it. It won't work. Bye."

With that the call ended and the three officers were left listening to a dial tone. Drake flipped his phone closed and with shock written on his face he looked toward the other two people in the room. Dee and Ryo looked equally as shocked. "How did he know we were here?" Dee asked after a few minutes silence.

"He must be watching us. We didn't make a sound so there is no other way he could have known we were in here unless he was watching." Ryo had a point. Not once during the call did Dee or Ryo move to indicate they were there. Drake went to the window and looked outside for anything suspicious but all he saw was the normal hustle and bustle of the busy streets of New York. He moved away from the window and sat back down at his desk. "I'm gonna get started trying to track down this lunatic."

"Alright. Ryo and I will try to round up some witnesses that might have seen something we didn't. If you get a call from the hospital call us and let us know how JJ is doing." Dee said

"I will. Good luck guys." With that said Dee and Ryo left to enter to crowed streets of the city. Drake sighed to himself. He pulled out some papers from a folder on his desk labeled "Adam's Case" and starting going through them.

After about an hour of looking through the file for any leads Drake sighed and laid his head on his desk. He couldn't find anything. He left the office and headed toward the break room to get some coffee when his cell rang for the third time that day. He checked the number. It was Dee. "Hey Dee."

"Hey Drake. Ryo and I have a little bit of a lead on the shooter. We found a witness who was able to give us a vague description of the suspect in question. It's not much but it should help some. We are going to pick up something to eat before we come back in. Do you want anything?"

"What are you going to get?"

"Ryo wants to try this new Japanese place that just opened which is understandable considering he is half-Japanese."

"Sounds good. Just bring me back whatever. Thanks."

"Alright. Later." Drake flipped his phone shut and sighed. He entered the break room and saw Ted drinking some coffee. "Hey Ted." He greeted his friend while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey man." Ted saw that Drake looked a little frazzled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just a little stressed from JJ's case that's all." He added some sugar and creamer into his cup and started to stir it. "Speaking of JJ, how is he?"

"Doctor called me this morning and said that he is suffering from a severe infection and a high fever."

"Is he going to be ok?"

Drake took a sip of his coffee before answering, "Doc said he was giving him some antibiotics to fight the infection but it will take some time to see if they work." Drake wasn't for sure but he thought he a small mincing look in Ted's eyes. 'That's crazy. Why would Ted hurt JJ? He is our friend. I must be losing my mind.' He quickly dismissed the idea. "Well I hope JJ gets better. Have you got any leads on the shooter?" Ted asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dee and Ryo found a witness who was able to give us a vague description of the perpetrator. It's not much but it should help some." There it was again except it was a look of fear of finding out about the witness. 'Stop it Drake. Ted is our friend. He would never do anything to either of us. Pull yourself together.'

"Well don't worry yourself to much. I have no doubt that you will find your guy. You never know he could be closer than think." With that said Ted threw his coffee away and left the room heading back to his office. Drake just stood there staring at the door. 'What the heck did he mean by that?' Suddenly he remembered something the suspect said to him on the phone. "I'm only putting you through the same torture you put me through." That gave him and idea. Forgetting all about his coffee he left the break room. Instead of going to his office, Drake went down to the ground floor. He entered the file room and an officer greeted him. "Hello Detective Parker. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I need the files of all the arrest I made in the last ten years." The officer began looking through a lot of file cabinets pulling together all the files of people that Drake arrested. When he was done he handed about 700 files to Drake. "Here you go."

"Thanks Officer David." With that Drake headed back to his office. When he got there he saw Dee and Ryo there with the food. "Dude what's all that for?" Dee asked curiously.

"Remember what the shooter said on the phone about putting me through the same torture I put him through?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That gave me an idea. Maybe the shooter is someone I arrested in the past who is out to get revenge on me."

"Then why shoot JJ? Why not just shoot you?"

"Maybe he wants him to suffer emotionally not physically because he might have been through some trauma while he was in jail." Ryo suggested. Drake looked like he was about to drop half the file so Ryo decided to help him by grabbing half of them and placing them on the desk. Drake put the other half down beside the other stack and turned to Dee and the bags of Japanese food. "What did y'all get?"

"I got a rice bowl with some Sushi and Ryo got something called Onigiri." Dee started taking the containers of food out of the bag and handing it to the correct person.

"What the heck is that?"

"Onigiri are rice balls made of cooked rice and wrapped with nori seaweed. They are slightly salted and contain additional food in the center, like an umeboshi, or pickled Japanese apricot, katsuobushi, or dried bonito shavings, tuna or salmon." Ryo said taking his food from Dee. Drake made a gagging noise and scrunched up his face like he smelled something awful. Ryo gave him a sour look. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"What did you get me?" Drake asked taking his food from Dee.

"Fried Rice." Drake opened his container and staring back at him was some delicious looking rice. He grabbed a fork off his desk and took a small bite. "Mmm."

"So anyway what did you find out about our shooter?"

"Like we said we didn't get much. The witness didn't get a real good look at the guy's face. He did tell us that it looked like he had either blue or green eyes and short blood red head hair. He was about 6ft' 4in, slender with a slight build and a slight tan. He was wearing blue jeans a black muscle shirt and a blue jeans jacket." Ryo describe before taking a bite of his own food.

Drake took another bite of rice. "Ok well lets finish eating and look through these files." After about thirty minutes when they were all through eating Dee cleaned up all the empty food containers and threw them away. All three of them grabbed a stack of files and started looking through them. They looked for about an hour until Dee came up with something. "Here's a guy that fits the witness description. James Richardson. Short red hair, green eyes, 6ft 5in, arrested by you seven years ago for sexual assault and murder of two teenage girls and attempted sexual assault on a third." While Dee was talking Ryo was busy on the computer looking up where James was now. Drake took the file and looked through it. Ryo found what he was looking for and got the other two detectives attention.

"Says here he was released about 3 to 4 weeks ago for good behavior after serving half his sentence and is now living up in the Bronx and working as a mechanic." Ryo printed out the home address and work address of James.

"Alright, we'll go check him out while you stay here and continue the search for more possible suspects."

"Alright. Good luck guys." Dee and Ryo grabbed their jackets and headed out the door while Drake continued to look through all the files.


	7. Chapter 7

"Turn right here?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dee I'm positive." Ryo and Dee finally found the mechanic shop after looking for it for a little over an hour. They pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. As they were approaching the building Dee stopped to admire a mustang that he saw one guy drying off after washing it. It was a 2010 black Mustang GT with purple tip blue flames on the side, and a convertible top. It took Dee's breath away. Mustangs have always been his favorite car and this one was a real beauty.

Ryo didn't even realize his partner wasn't behind him anymore till he was right at the door ready to enter the building. He turned to tell his partner something and surprise he wasn't there. He looked around for about a minute till he finally spotted Dee next to the mustang. "DEE!" No answer.

"DEE!" Still no answer.

Ryo sighed then got an evil smile on his face "LAYTNER!" Dee swung around and stared at Ryo with a look of shock on his face. Never before has Ryo ever called him by his last name. He ran over toward him. "What the hell? You never called me that before. There for a second I thought you were the commissioner."

"You weren't listening to me so I did the only thing I could think of to get your attention."

"Baby you know how much I like mustangs. I couldn't help it."

"Yes well we're not here to look at cars we're here to question a suspect." Dee sighed and followed his partner inside. There was an elderly man standing behind the counter. He looked to be in his mid 60's early 70's. He was helping a younger man who looked to be in his early to late 20's. "Ok sir your engine is fixed and the oil changed. Here are your keys your car is parked in front and you have a great day."

The young man thanked the old man and turned to walk out the door. Dee watched him for a minute as the guy went over to the mustang. _'How the hell does a young guy like that own that_ _beautiful mustang?' _He thought to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the older gentleman spoke. "Hello gentlemen. How can I help you?"

Ryo pulled out his badge and showed it to the man. "I'm Detective Randy Maclean. This is my partner Detective Dee Laytner. We're looking for a Mr. James Richardson."

"Is he in some sort of trouble detectives?" the man asked with a puzzled look on his face

"We just need to ask him a few questions involving a case we're working on." Dee answered. The man just shrugged his shoulder and instructed the two detectives to follow him to the back. Once back there they saw a young guy with red hair working on a blue cobalt. "James got two detectives here that need to ask you some questions." The younger man looked up as Ryo and Dee approached him. He dropped what was in his hand and started to run.

"Damn it! Ryo go get the car! I'll follow him on foot!" the two split up and Dee bolted after their suspect. Dee chased him for two, almost three blocks when James bolted down an alley. He was fast but not fast enough. He attempted to jump the fence at the end of the alley when his foot was grabbed mid jump and he was thrown hard onto the ground landing on his stomach. When he felt Dee on him trying to cuff him he rolled over onto his back and punched Dee hard right in his left eye. Dee screamed as he fell backwards with his hands over his eye. James used that opportunity to get up and bolt for alley entrance.

"FREEZE JACKASS!" James stopped at the sight of Ryo pointing a gun to his face. He sighed in defeat and put his hands up in surrender. Ryo approached him still pointing the gun. With his free he grabbed one of James' arms and twisted it behind his back. He holstered his gun grabbed his other arm and proceeded to cuff him and read him his rights. By this time Dee had composed himself enough to follow James still covering his eye with his hand only to see that Ryo had already apprehended him. "Good timing partner."

Ryo smiled as he put James in the back of the car but when he turned around and saw Dee covering his eye his smile quickly faded. "Dee what happened?" he asked as he approached him.

"The fucker punched me right in my eye. He got me good." Dee allowed Ryo to remove his hand and he grimaced at the sight. Dee's eye had already begun to swell and change color. "Damn Dee! How the hell did he get the upper hand on you?"

"Stupid me when I went to cuff I didn't pin him down so he was able to turn on me."

"Well when we get back to the precinct I'll get you some ice to put on that. You're going to have a black eye for a while." Dee nodded and got in the passenger seat of the car. Ryo got into the driver's seat and drove off back to the precinct.

Back at the precinct

Drake was starting to get a little frustrated. A lot of the people he arrested over years didn't match the description of their suspect and if they did they were either still in jail or died in jail or as soon as they were released they moved out of state. He had been looking through the files for over two hours. He slammed the current file he was looking on to his desk and sighed heavily. "God damn it I'm getting fucking nowhere!" He looked at his watch. It was 3:00. '_I wonder if JJ's doing any better?'_ He picked up the phone and called the hospital. After about four rings a nurse answered the phone. "Hi. This is Detective Drake Parker NYPD. Can I talk to Dr. Curtis please?" The nurse put him on hold while she transferred him to Dr. Curtis' office. Another four rings and then "Dr. Curtis."

"Hey doc. It's Detective Parker. I was calling to check on JJ."

"Ah yes detective. So far you partner is responding well to treatment for the infection. Also his fever has dropped a couple of degrees. It's still higher than what we want it at but it's a good deal better. By the way Mr. Parker did you locate Mr. Adam's brother?"

"Yes he told me that he had to talk to his boss and he would head over."

"Ah good. Well I'm being paged Mr. Parker so I better be going but I will call with updates."

"Thanks Doc." And with that he hung up the phone. Suddenly he heard loud voices outside of his office. Curiosity peaking he left his office to Ryo enter the building with a suspect who kept screaming "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING MAN," and Ryo constantly telling him to shut up. Following the two men Dee walked in covering his eye with his hand. Ryo walked past Drake on his way to an interrogation room but Dee stopped to talk. "What the hell happened to your eye Dee?"

"Fucker started to run when his boss told him who we were. I had to chase him for almost three blocks but when I finally tackled him to the ground he turned and punched me hard in my eye."

"Well come on. Let's go to the break room and I'll make an ice pack for you." Dee nodded and followed his colleague. Once in the break room Drake proceed to put together an ice pack for his friend. "So how did he manage to get the upper hand on you?"

"I forgot to pin him when I went to cuff him."

Drake chuckled "How could you forget to pin the guy before you cuff him? "

"Shut up man." Drake laughed and handed Dee the ice pack. When Dee moved his hand to take the pack Drake got a good look at his eye and it made him grimace. Dee's eye was already a light shade of purple and it looked like it had swelled shut. "Damn Dee. You're not going to be able to see for a couple days out of that eye."

"I know it sucks." Dee placed the pack over his eye. At first it made his eye sting but it quickly took a somewhat soothing effect. "Well c'mon. Let's go. I promised Ryo I'd help him interrogate our suspect."

"Are you going to question him or beat him for what he did to his eye?" Drake teased.

"I'm just going to question him. He is lucky Ryo will be there otherwise I might have punched first ask questions later," Drake laughed and followed Dee out of the break room.

Raynewolfe: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it took me three years to post it. If anyone has ideas they would like to contribute for the continuation of this story you can email me at and if I like it I'll try to use it. Thanks again to everyone for being patient with me and I'll get chapter eight up as soon as I can.


End file.
